The present invention relates to a massager. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable massaging exerciser worn on a wrist which facilitates a body massage while taking a bath or a shower.
Taking a shower or a bath is known as one of the best ways to release stress and revitalize metabolism. Statistics show that an individual in the current society wants to most increase time for shower along with time for jogging. When taking a shower, palms and fingers are most used to rub and massage the body. The massaging and rubbing effect on the body can be most realized with the help of a rubbing towel.
However, when using such a rubbing towel or a pad, one has to suffer nuisances to reach out and put it back where it is since the rubbing towel is nothing but to cause a shower taker to get less exposed to the shower. The more exposed to the shower, the more relaxed.
Accordingly, there is a need for using a rubbing material without interruption while taking a shower.
The present invention is contrived to overcoming the conventional disadvantages. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustably massaging exerciser worn on a wrist which enables a user to realize a thorough relaxation without interruption while enjoying a massaging effect at a shower.
Another object of the present invention is to improve an exercising effect by causing the exerciser-worn arm to frequently move around the body.
To achieve the above-described objects, an adjustable massaging exerciser according to the present invention comprises a flexible band member, a plurality of bosses, and a string. The flexible band member has a first end, a second end, an upper end, a lower end, an outer peripheral surface, and a pair of elongated holes. The first end and the second end circularly approach each other with a hiatus therebetween so that each of the upper end and the lower end forms an open loop. The elongated holes are respectively formed through the upper end and the lower end and in an opposite adjacency to the hiatus.
The plurality of bosses are formed on the outer peripheral surface. The string has string ends and it is flexibly placed through the first hole and the second hole while forming a flexible hook about the lower end of the band member. The string ends are hooked at upper entrances of the elongated holes to support the flexible hook so that the flexible hook can be hooked on a user""s finger or a thumb when the massaging exerciser is worn on the user""s wrist.
In a preferred version, for a detachable attachment between the first end and the second end when the string is hooked on the user""s finger or thumb, an attaching means may be formed on the first and second ends. The attaching means can be one selected from a hook and pile, a magnet, a rubber string, and other known attaching materials.
The outer peripheral may be made of rubber. The bosses may be made of rubber. Also, the flexible band member may be made of rubber. For a better performance, the flexible band member is at least 0.3 inches thick.
In an embodiment, a magnet may be embedded in at least one of the plurality of bosses. The flexible band member may further comprise a middle layer embedded therein and substantially exposed to the upper end thereof between the elongated holes, wherein the middle layer is made of sponge.
In another embodiment, the string may flexibly loop through the first hole and the second hole while forming a flexible hook about the lower end of the band member so that the flexible hook can be hooked on a user""s finger or a thumb when the massaging exerciser is worn on the user""s wrist. Also, a fastener may be provided to controllably tighten the string adjacent to the upper end of the flexible band member. Preferably, the fastener may be formed in a spherical shape with a through hole for controllably allowing the string therethrough.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide a massaging tool which enables a user to enjoy a further relaxation together with a shower or a bath. Another advantage is to maximize a massaging effect by providing the plurality of bosses on the outer peripheral surface of the flexible band member.
Most of all, the string-applied massaging exerciser can be adjustably worn on the wrist and stably maintained while taking a shower or a bath, thereby increasing usability. In addition, a sponge as the middle layer is exposedly placed within the band member so that the massaging exerciser can remain watery irrespective of shower exposure, thereby smoothing the skin contact of the bosses.